(Klingon language) Vulpinix Viridian 'IDnar DuSaQ je
by qol'om
Summary: (Note: there is no "Klingon" language option on the site at the time of publishing, so I am posting this under "English") Set in an alternate universe, the story follows the adventures of a young wizard in the same year as Harry Potter. Despite the choice of language, this is not a Star Trek Crossover.


**Vulpinix Viridian 'IDnar DuSaQ je**

 **Important** : the below fanfiction is written in the Klingon language.

It was uploaded under "English" because there is no "Klingon" option so far on the website.

SovmoH qonwI':

SulaDchoHpa', De' puS boSovnIS:

1\. 'u' quqDaq qaS lutvam

2\. rut lutvam vIqonmeH, mu'mey tu'lu'be'bogh vIlo'nIS: tera' Ha'DIbaH chIwbogh mu'mey, 'IDnar Ha'DIbaH chIwbogh mu'mey, 'op pongmey joq. vaj pIj mu'mey motlhHa' vIlo'.

tlhIngan Hol mu' tu'lu'chugh, vIlo'ba' ({vIghro'} vIlo')

tlhIngan Hol mu' tu'lu'be'chugh, rut tera' Hol mu' vIlo' 'ej mu'vamvaD tlhIngan Hol mu' vIrurmoH.

 **mu'mey motlhHa' tetlh :**

Hoghwartlh = Hogwarts  
HIybu' = owl  
SughIy = mouse  
Qa'po' = toad  
Merlin 'obe' = Order of Merlin  
'IDnar pIn'a' quv = Grand Sorcerer  
tlheH pIn'a' quv = Chief Warlock  
reSwI''a' = Supreme Mugwump  
qo' 'IDnar pIn'a'pu' DIvI' = International Confederation of Wizards  
Dora'ghon = dragon  
'IDnar tlhIq = potion ("magic stew")  
'IDnar chatlh = draught ("magic soup")  
naQHom = wand (stick)  
QevmeH 'un'a' = cauldron ("great pot for stewing")  
HIvje'Hom = phial  
chal bejmeH jan = telescope  
baStay' = alloy (="metal" + "be together"] not mu'vam 'otHa' matlh 'e' vISov, vaj yIghojQo'. lutvam vIja'meH neH mu'vam vIlo')  
cheb juvmeH janHommey = scales

* * *

 **Vulpinix Viridian 'IDnar DuSaQ je**

 **'ay' wa': SuchwI' pIHbe'lu'bogh**

veng tamDaq vIHtaH pagh qaSpa' jajlo'. chalDaq wewbogh Hovmey luleghlu'. chanDaq pay'Ha' wovchoHtaH chal 'ej pa' Hovmey luleghbe'choHlu'taH. pa' tugh nargh jul. bIngDaq tlhat lurur tawmey qachmey je. tlhoS nIb juH qachmey law'. Du'Hom nIb, magh nIb, tu'qom nIb je ghaj.

ghangwI'Daq 'ang'eghchoHDI' jul vemchoH veng. juH qachmeyDaq vem vumwI'pu'; nIQ luSop; yaHchaj jaH'eghrupmoH; mej. wa' juH qachDaq, Qorwagh vegh jul tamghay 'ej Qongbogh loDHom vemmoH.

Qup 'ach woch loDHomvam. qIjqu' jIbDaj; SuD 'ej Hurgh mInDu'Daj, ram chal lurur. {Vulpinix} 'oH pongDaj'e'.

Hob, Hu', pa'Daj mej. letlh ghIr. vutpa'Daq paw. pa' SoSDaj van ghIq nIQ Sop, chaH muvpa' vavDaj.

ghojmoHwI' ghaHmo' vavDaj'e', qaStaHvIS qImroq tuj vumnISbe', vaj jajvetlh po nIQ SopmeH moDbe' ghaH. HurDaq vumbe' loDHom SoS. juH qachchajDaq loDHom ghojmoH SoSDaj. not DuSaQ jaH Vulpinix. puqloDchaj luQanmeH DuSaQ jaH 'e' luchaw'be' SoSDaj vavDaj je. pegh lupeghnISmo'. loQ pIm loDHom. pIj wanI'mey taQ qaSmoH ghaH. motlh bong bIH qaSmoH ghaH, 'ach rut chIch bIH qaSmoH ghaH, rut loQ laHDaj jum SeHlaH ghaH.

wa'maH wa' ben, ghu ghaHtaHvIS, wejHa' Dochmey 'almoH 'ej puvmoH ghaH. ghaH HaghmoH 'oH, 'ach SoSDaj vavDaj je baw'Ha'qu'moH wanI'meyvam taQ. puqloDchaj laHmey le' tu'chugh vay', yaH puqloDchaj, chaq chaH luHaD tejpu', QI' joq. meqvammo' laHDaj tu'meH pagh, vang chaH. Daqmey luqevlu'bogh jaH loDHom 'e' luchaw'be'. juH qachDajDaq ghaHtaHvIS loDHom'e', ghaH leghlaHbe'DI' vay', laHDaj jum qeq 'e' parHa'. DubtaH ghaH 'ej laHDaj SeHchoHlaHtaH ghaH. 'ach latlh nuvvaD peghDaj 'anglaH 'e' jIn. jup ghajbe', peghDajmo'. 'ach tlhoy potlh peghDaj 'e' Sovchu' 'ej vay' voqlaH 'e' 'ollaHbe'.

nIQ Soppu'DI', Say''eghmoHpu'DI', Sut tuQmoHpu'DI', pa'DajDaq Qorwagh tlhopDaq Qam Vulpinix, taw bej ghaH. taw HayDaq, latlh juH qachmey tu'lu'. chImlaw' taw. SIbI' po'oHDaq nargh vay'. be' qan. Mrs Figg ghov loDHom. vIghro'mey law' ghaj be'vam 'e' Sov ghaH. pIj Du'HomDaq, juH qach tlhopDaq joq vIghro'Daj legh. DaH vIghro' Huj legh Vulpinix. Doq, way 'oH. Mrs Figg chol ghIq tlhej, yIttaHvIS. Sovchuqlaw'. taw Dop DopDaq, juH qachDajvo' jaH jIl. loch ghajbogh loD pI' ghaH jIl'e'. tlhoS mong ghajbe' loDvam. puH DujDaj tIj ghIq mej, SeDtaHvIS. taw mejpu' je Mrs Figg vIghro' je, ghaytan taw SumDaq Mrs Figg juH qachDaq chegh. ghaH rIt SoSDaj 'e' Qoy Vulpinix, vaj letlh ghIr. bIngDaq, pa'Daq, luloS SoSDaj vavDaj je.

\- nuqneH, SoSoy? jatlh ghaH  
\- toH, bIHaDnISba' 'ej DaH qaghojrupmoH, jangmeH jatlh SoSDaj  
\- 'ach, DaH qaS qImroq tuj QI'lop, HaDnIS pagh… morghmeH jatlh loDHom  
\- HaDnISbej Hoch ghojwI'pu' Sagh. qaStaHvIS qImroq tuj bIHaDbe'chugh, Hoch DalIjpu' qaSpa' jar Hut, jatlh vavDaj

luqaghlu' lojmIt ghum chu'lu'DI'. Hu' SoSDaj vavDaj je, lojmIt lughoS, lupoSmoH. vay'vaD jatlh SoSDaj vavDaj je 'e' Qoy Vulpinix.

qaSpu'DI' tupmey puS, pa'Daq chegh, tlhej be''e' Sovbe'bogh Vulpinix. woch be'vam, qIj jIbDaj, Saghqu'law' qabDaj. ghopDu'DajDaq nav vaH chIS 'uch be'vam. raS Dechbogh quSDaq ba' Hoch nenwI'pu', ghIq jatlhchoH Vulpinix SoS:

\- puqloD, nuvvam yIqIH. McGonagall 'oH pongDaj'e'. SoHvaD QIn qem.  
\- jIHvaD? teH'a'? jatlh Vulpinix, SIvtaHvIS, merlu'.

pagh Sov ghaH 'ej ghaH Sov pagh, vaj ghaHvaD QIn ngeH 'Iv?

\- HIja', teH, jatlhqa' SoSDaj, 'IDnar ghojmoHwI' ghaH.  
\- 'ach, 'IDnarna' tu'lu'be', DuHbe', qar'a'?, jatlh Vulpinix, HarlaHbe'.  
\- ghobe'. 'IDnar tu'lu'bej 'ej DuHbej. wa' De' DaSovnIS, jatlh McGonagall, 'IDnar lo'laHwI' SoH. 'IDnar lo'laHbe'wI'pu'vaD So''egh 'IDnar lo'laHwI'pu'. qummaj tlhIn, DuSaQmaj tlhIn je DIghaj. tuqjIjQa'Daq Hoghwartlh 'oH 'IDnar DuSaQ'e'. pa' jIvum 'ej jIghojmoH.

McGonagall bej Vulpinix, pIH 'ej bIt. ghaH von 'e' nID'a' be'vam? yaH ghaH 'e' Hech'a' be'vam? chaq ghaH vonmeH nep...

\- jIyI', 'ach bIQagh 'e' vIHar. jImotlhchu', 'IDnar vIlo'laHbe'ba', jatlh Vulpinix.  
\- vIt ghaH, jatlh SoSDaj, vaj yIvIt je.  
\- qay'be', jIyaj, jatlh McGonagall, tlheH vI'agh 'e' yIchaw'.

naQHom lel 'ej HIvje'Daq Qeq, naQHom QachtaHvIS. SIbI' {SughIy} moj HIvje'. Vulpinix merqu' wanI'vam, Dojqu' 'e' tu', SeychoH. pay' pa'Daq Hoch wovmoHwI'mey luchu'lu'.

\- vaj teH! pe'vIl jatlh Vulpinix, tlhoS quSDajDaq Sup, 'ach qaghelnIS, chay'?  
\- Qatlhqu' ghe'moHmeH tlheHmey, 'ach HoghwartlhDaq bIH reSmeH mIw vIghojmoH, jangmeH jatlh McGonagall, loQ montaHvIS.

\- majQa'! 'ej 'IDnar vIlo'laH chay' 'e' DaSov? ghelmeH jatlh Vulpinix  
\- Hoghwartlh chalqachDaq paq tIQ, ghItlhmeH laj po je tu'lu'. 'IDnar lo'DI' puq, paqDaq pongDaj qon po, QIjmeH jatlh McGonagall, 'ach DaH SoHvaD QInlIj vInobnIS.

QIn! ghaHvaD QIn tu'lu' 'e' lIjpu' Vulpinix. DaH McGonagallvo' nav vaH chIS Suq.

nav vaHDaq Daq Dabbogh ghItlhlu'pu':

 _Mr. V. Viridian_

 _5\. Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

nav vaH poSmoH Vulpinix, 'ej qoDvo' nav wol lel. wolHa'moH ghIq laD:

 **Hoghwartlh 'IDnar tlheHmey je DuSaQ**

DuSaQ pIn'a': Albus Dumbledore  
(Merlin 'obe', patlh wa'DIch, 'IDnar pIn'a' quv, tlheH pIn'a' quv, reSwI''a', qo' 'IDnar pIn'a'pu' DIvI')

yIqIm, Mr. Viridian

Hogwarts 'IDnar tlheHmey je DuSaQ Danaw' net chaw'choH 'e' wISovmoH. pIHoy'. QInvamDaq Hoch paqmey 'ut Hoch luch 'ut je tetlh yItu' je.

jar Hut jaj wa' qaSchoH ghojmeH poH. qaSpa' jar Soch jaj wejmaH wa', HIybu'lIj wIloS.

Qapla',

Minerva McGonagall

DuSaQ pIn'a' cha'DIch

nav cha'DIch je tu' 'ej laD:

 **Hoghwartlh 'IDnar tlheHmey je DuSaQ**

 **HIp**

DISchaj wa'DIchvaD, poQ ghojwI'pu':

1\. vummeH mop motlh: wej vey (mop qIj)

2\. Hoch jajmey tuQmeH wa' mIv motlh (qIj)

3\. QanmeH poghmey wa' chang'eng (Dora'ghon DIr, rurbogh Hap ghap)

4\. wa' qImroq bIr ngup (qIj, SIrlIy vevwI'mey)

pong permey cha'nIS Hoch ghojwI' Sut 'e' yISov.

 **ghojmeH paqmey**

tetlhvam ghu'lIS ngIq ghajnIS Hoch ghojwI'pu':

tlheHmey paq motlh (patlh wa')  
qonbogh _Miranda Goshawk_

'IDnar qun  
qonbogh _Bathilda Bagshot_

'IDnar QeD  
qonbogh _Adalbert Waffling_

ghe'moHmeH mIw: taghwI' DevmeH paq  
qonbogh _Emeric Switch_

wa'SanID 'IDnar tI Segh, 'atlhqam je  
qonbogh _Phyllida Spore_

'IDnar tlhIqmey chatlhmey je  
qonbogh _Arsenius Jigger_

'IDnar Ha'DIbaHmey, Daqmey Dabbogh je  
qonbogh _Newt Scamander_

HoSmey mIgh: Qan'eghmeH paq  
qonbogh _Qentin Trimble_

 **latlh luch**

1 naQHom

1 QevmeH 'un'a' (jey' Sorpuq, Segh motlh cha')

1 'al'on, 'al'on watlh ghap HIvje'Hommey vey

1 chal bejmeH jan

1 Sorpuq baStay' cheb juvmeH janHommey vey

HIybu', vIghro', Qa'po' ghap luqem ghojwI'pu' net chaw'.

bI'meH naQchaj tlhIn luqem DIS wa'DIch ghojwI'pu' net chaw'be' 'e' qawnIS qorDu'

Qapla'

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

'IDnar jo vu'wI''a'

wa'logh QIn laDqa' Vulpinix.

\- Dochmeyvam ngev'a' vay'? ghelmeH jatlh ghaH  
\- HISlaH, jangmeH jatlh McGonagall, lonDonDaq Hoch luchlIj Daje'laH, Daq peghlu'bogh tu'lu'. pa' Dochmey lo'nISbogh je' 'IDnar pIn'a'.  
\- pu'jInDaq ju'angqang'a'? ghelmeH jatlh vav  
\- Sa'angmeH pu'jIn vIlo'laHbe', pa' SaDevnIS, jatlh McGonagall.  
\- ghorgh juDevqang'a'? jatlh SoS  
\- SujaHrupDI', SaDevrup jIH.  
\- DaHjaj pa' juDevlaH'a'? jatlh vav  
\- HISlaH.


End file.
